2015.09.26 - Gathering: Morning Run and Family Lunch
After the hot tub loosened everyone up, Jason had departed to go and check on his son, and Tucson had gone off to do... whatever it is that coyotes do. This left Jacob and Scott to their own devices, and so as planned they went for a run. Jacob ends up wearing far more clothing than usual, with running shoes and a muscle tee to compliment his usual cargo shorts. He led Scott first on along the beach, north of the marina, and then inland along the Quillayute River until they were well into the forest proper. He's not talkative for most of the way, just settling into an easy rhythm alongside the southern alpha, but eventually he glances over at Scott, cracking that bright grin of his at one corner of his mouth, and breaks the silence. His manner is openly jocular, but in a playful rather than challenging way. "So, how do you like La Push so far, city boy?" Scott McCall is enjoying the feeling of stretching his legs and the quiet company. There is something about the other young man that Scott likes quite a bit. Perhaps because he thinks he and Jake have a lot in common, in terms of attitude. The scenery is beautiful and as they go deeper into the woods and they both warm up, their strides get longer and faster, eating up the trail as they lope along. He considers the question and says, returning that grin, "I don't know if I'd call Beacon Hills a city. But I love it up here. Must have been a great place to grow up." "Oh, yeah," Jake answers easily, laughing companionably. "I mean, it was for me, anyway. I always loved it. I guess at some point I got more interested in cars and stuff, and I probably would have gotten tired of it, but when I went wolf... well. Suddenly everything made sense more than ever." He glances up and around, suggesting the trees and land around them with the motion of his eyes and head. "So now I know the place... well, like a wolf. The sounds, smells... the feel of the ground under my paws." He laughs again, softly. "It's actually weird to be running here in shoes. Almost feels... wrong." The trail lead them past a great fallen tree, which Scott vaulted, rather than going around, since his nose and ears told him there were no other people in sight. He waited for Jake to do the same and then asked, "You weren't born a wolf? I thought you guys were kind of like Derek. Born into the whole werewolf thing." And then, because he was hoping to get an opening like that, "You know, if you want to do this run as a wolf, I don't mind. I mean, I can't become one myself, but I'm really curious about just how fast I can get when I'm, um, wolfed-out." He shrugs, "Not a lot of chances to measure up OR let go, back home. Even the Preserve is too small and crowded for that." "We're born wolves, but we don't actually change until... certain things happen," Jake explains once he's vaulted the tree, following Scott's lead. "First, we hit puberty and all hat fun crap. Then, there has to be a danger to the tribe--like vampires being nearby. Then we start to go wolf, more and more. Lately, there's been a lot of them nearby, and even though most of the ones here are pretty friendly--y'know, for vampires--our blood doesn't know that. So we go wolf. I was sixteen when it happened to me. Seth--he's great, I hope you meet him soon--is only fourteen, and he's gone wolf already." He laughs a little at Scott's offer, clearly tempted, and says, "I run pretty fast... but if you wanna try, sure. Lemme just stash my clothes." He slows to a stop, finding a tree with a good hollow in its branches, and starts stripping down as casually as ever. Scott McCall grunts and says, "Still trying to wrap my head around the whole vampires thing." He sounds a little rueful and as they pull up and stop to let Jacob disrobe he says, "I was 16 when I was bitten. So yeah, I get how that part goes, though." He laughs quietly and says, "And man, the whole 'alpha' thing. There are days when I'm about ready to hide under the bed. But I can't, you know? Because somebody has to do it." He shakes his head. "And I'd love to meet your pack. Or family." He seems comfortable watching Jake get naked. One of the benefits of being both a jock and werewolf. Skin gets less embarrassing, even when you can't change all the way. "And yeah, I've noticed you guys are fast. And your wolf forms are, um, well, beautiful. I mean huge, but amazing." "I know what you mean about being an alpha. I only... really recently accepted my heritage. I spent a long time trying to run from it. Guess that's over, though. But you'll definitely meet more of the pack--just, not my pack. I don't actually have one anymore." Once Jacob has stowed his clothes, he turns to grin at Scott and says, "Are you calling me beautiful, Scott?" And then, without further warning, he phases, and with a swirl of motion he's taken on his six-feet-at-the-shoulder wolf form. It could easily be a terrifying sight for the unprepared, but his lolling tongue and wag of his tail may take the edge off. Jacob Black phases to his wolf form. Scott McCall phases to his wolfman form. The visiting alpha starts to make a joking reply and then Jacob has changed. He takes an involuntary step back, heart suddenly beating faster. And then, grinning, he steps back in again and reaches out, gingerly, not quite making contact with that amazingly lush and thick looking coat of russet fur. The wolf is actually taller than he is, he notes, rather amused. "Um, like this? Hell yeah, dude." There isn't any hesitation in his tone about talking to Jake in this form, or any change of tone. He knows without a doubt that the other young man's mind is still in there. Scott lets his own form shift to that hybrid wolf-man one that has become so comfortable for him, with the hint of lupine features on a mostly human body and face. His eyes glow red as he looks at Jacob, admiring the much more graceful form of the wolf. And then he jerks his head towards the trail and his voice comes out a growling rasp as he asks, "Ready?" Jacob chuffs once in response to Scott's "like this" comment, almost managing to sound skeptical, and then again in response to indicate that he's ready. He actually waits for Scott to move before he does, and then the great wolf leaps into motion, accelerating easily past highway speeds, though he does not press beyond that, yet--he still doesn't know how fast Scott really is, and he wants to give the other alpha a chance to demonstrate his abilities first. After all, he's a guest. It's only fair. With a lupine grin, Scott shrugs and bolts. To his credit, he's fast. Far faster than a human being would be, especially in this terrain. The strange, scrambling gait of his wolfman form has him hunched over, using his hands occasionally, propelling himself forward in a wild dash that looks awkward but helps him move. But it also becomes clear that as fast as he is, he's not a match for one of Jacob's kind of shifter in his wolf form. And Scott seems to suspect that as well as he puts on an extra burst of speed, as though anticipating being lapped soon. Jacob falls into step beside Scott for several moments, as though just trying to experience the world at his speed... and then he accelerates. Around the time that he's demonstrated his ability to break running an hundred miles per hour, he loops around and falls into place alongside Scott. Then he gives another of those chuffs, as if prompting him. Tossing his head, Jacob begins to press over against Scott, trying to silently invite him to climb onto his back and hold on. Scott McCall lets out a delighted laugh as Jake's wolf-form races away. He's envious, but he's also obviously thrilled at the speed and power and beauty of the oversized wolf. He loves being a werewolf most of the time, but he's the first admit that his own personal blending of man and beast isn't exactly harmonious. Jake's is. A man's mind in an oversized lupine body. And it's amazing. When his host loops back around and presses into him like that, Scott puts an arm over the wolf's neck, feeling the body heat and the soft fur brushing his skin, breathing in the scent of Jake in this shape. He's a little dubious at first, but then, shrugging, Scott levers himself up and onto the other shifter's back, using his own supernatural strength and agility to make that look smooth and quick. Wearing only sneakers, a muscle shirt and his lacrosse shorts, he can feel that thick, warm fur against his legs and chest and arms as he leans over the wolf's back and breathes in Jacob's ear, "Go for it." At Scott's urging, Jacob runs, and this time he pushes himself. Within a few bounds he's accelerated past that hundred miles per hour mark again, and even a bit beyond before, and he just opens up, running as hard as he can. This, of course, is much more effort than he normally gives, but it's for Scott's benefit. Jake wants to give his southern counterpart a thrill, to entertain him, and... okay, yeah, to show off a bit. But he's oddly enjoying giving the ride, too. It's an unusual feeling, but there's something nice about it, too. When he finally stops, it's to land a leap at the top of a dazzling waterfall, overlooking the forest and the Pacific, beyond. He stands tall, letting Scott remain perched on his back or not, and then throws back his head to let out a long howl, its tone friendly rather than assertive. Jacob Black releases a long, low howl, offering a friendly greeting to other wolves. The ride is magical for Scott. The feel of muscles bunching and stretching under him, the heat and silky soft fur of Jake's wolfish body rising and falling under him. For a while, things are a bit rocky and he clutches at the other werewolf's ruff fur, but as they run, that sense of connection between them seems to grow for Scott until he's moving his body in time with Jacob's strides, by instinct, finding the rhythm and pace of his counterpart. The speed makes his eyes water and practically bombards his lupine sense of smell with fast-moving impressions. And then they are suddenly at that overlook. After a moment, Scott slides off Jake's back, one hand still lifted to rest companionably across the wolf's back and Scott leaning into the more massive wolf. And at that howl, he throws back his own head and his own rises in chorus, the sound never meant to come out of a humanoid throat, but harmonizing and descanting with Jake's own howl, perhaps an octave or so higher, thanks to smaller human lungs and chest muscles. Scott McCall releases a long, low howl, offering a friendly greeting to other wolves. Once the howl fades from them, Jacob phases without fanfare, returning to his human shape. Showing as little concern for being naked as he ever does, he reaches out to put a hand on Scott's shoulder, right in the place where Jacob bears his tribal brand. "I'm glad you came here, Scott," he says, raising his voice just enough to be heard clearly over the sound of the falls, far below. "I'm glad we can learn from each other, but... I'm also just glad to meet you. You have... much, much more courage than I once imagined, having heard of you." He tries to capture a sense of Jason's old world formality, not quite managing it, but then he breaks off into his more natural grin. "I'm really glad to have you as a friend." Scott McCall grins as Jake returns to his human shape. He looks out over the distance and then back to his new friend, putting his arm around Jacob's shoulder and leaning in to be heard over the falling water. "Thank you for showing me this. And I'm glad too. And I'm not all that brave. Just usually not smart enough to run until after it's too late." His tone is joking at that and he gives Jacob a companionable squeeze at that, returning the grin and then saying, "And I'm glad to be your friend. But you're going to get to play horse again, on the way back, because I think it would take me an hour to run back to where your clothes are." Strangely enough, it doesn't feel that odd to stand there, arm around a naked guy. And if anything he can appreciate Jake's build, as fit and athletic as his own, but more muscular and solid feeling. "Eventually." Because for now, he just wants to enjoy the view and the moment. Jacob surprises himself by having to resist the impulse to put an arm around Scott's waist. Where... did that come from? These homosexual urges are a doozy, apparently. But weirdly, the more he thinks about it, it's not sexual. Scott is clearly hot--Jake could have told you that before imprinting on Jason--but this is something beyond that, something that isn't about hormones or physical attraction. It's almost like the way he feels for a pack-mate, but... different, all the same. Jacob always felt protective of others, he has come to accept, because he was a born alpha. In a way, they should all have been his to watch over. But Scott is an alpha, and an alpha with his own pack, no less. It's a new feeling, different--but maybe, Jacob wonders, maybe this is what having an actual brother is like. It's a good feeling. And as the sun climbs higher, he's content to stand there for a while longer, arm in arm with Scott McCall. Later... Lunch. Lunch with a nigh unlimited budget. Lunch with a nigh unlimited budget and an immortal cooking. Jason was by NO means the cook that Tucson was. He knew that these recipes were things that the coyote would absolutely kill it with. But for the moment at least Jason has a nice spread on the table waiting for his guests. Shrimp louis pasta salad, club sandwhiches, white fish in herbed butter, and cranberry scones. Overkill? Oh most certainly. But just the same he really couldn't help himself. He was in a very good mood, given the events of last night. Which was somewhat rare for the werewolf prince. Nodding as he walks over to place another large log in the fire, Jason ponders. "Just need my guests now." Sly had shuffled downstairs, dressed in pajamas that are frankly well too big for him, as Jason was cooking. He stood by uncertainly, clearly inclined to help, but then just found a seat and... watched. He was fascinated to see Jason doing something so... domestic. And he couldn't help grinning about it. When a lull opens up, he comments, "Smells good. Do you cook... a lot?" Around that time, the door opens and Jacob enters, laughing along with Scott, who is right on his heels. "I dunno," he's saying as they step inside, "that wolfman thing you do is pretty cool. Must be nice to have the teeth and claws and everything handy without having to have four legs or be the size of a car." He turns to the inside, then, and his eyes light up upon seeing Jason. He crosses over to greet him with a hug and kiss, and only after does he pause to glance at Sly with mild concern, looking back to Jason as if to ask, Is this okay? He's not adjusted to the kid yet. He's accepted the idea, but he's not sure how to behave around him. Chuckling, Scott replies, "A car? Seriously? Yeah, no. We have a hard enough time keeping things quiet when Liam can't keep his pants on when he shifts." He watches Jacob head over to Jason and pauses a moment, looking around. The teenager is visibly impressed by the trappings of wealth, perhaps not surprisingly given his own modest background. He nods to Jason and gives the man a cheerful smile as Jake embraces him and then looks at Sly curiously. He's pretty sure he's seen the younger guy at school. Going with a 'yo' nod and faint smile to Sly, Scott goes back to looking around. There's a lot to take in for a first viewing of the chapel. Tucson is in coyote form, curled up in a tight little grey ball by the fire, tail firmly tucked around his body, his long snout buried in his own warmth. His large ears flick and rotate, though, clearly listening to the rhythym of the house and it's occupants. Jason Christopher is aware his son has come downstairs. He smiles as he finally asks a question. "Not all that often. But I do know a few recipies in my time. And well, I'm not always so social and I still do enjoy eating." Jason walks a cranberry scone over to his son and offers it to him, more fitting for breakfast even though it is lunch. As Jacob and Scott arrive, and Jacob crosses the room to hug and kiss him. It is returned, and Jason nods to Jacob. Indicating that yes, it is very much alright. Jason then nods to Scott and gestures to the table. "Everyone, please. Lunch is ready. Tucson, are you joining us?" He walks over to the table and patiently waits. A host waits for his guests to be served first. Sly accepts the scone with a grin. He's never had a home-cooked meal before, certainly not from one of his parents, and he bites into it with visible relish. He chews appreciatively, savoring it, even as Jacob and Scott arrive, and Jacob and his dad start--well, okay, they're not making out, but they're certainly expressing their affection. Not that Sly seems to mind. He does flash Scott a grin and says, "Hey. I've seen you in Beacon Hills, right?" He never attended a single class at school, but he did hang around the campus sometimes. He also worked at Brock's Pride Gym for a while. Jacob keeps one arm around Jason as he regards the spread. Turning that bright grin of his on their host, he says, "It's awesome, Jase, thanks!" He waves Scott over toward the table, and when he spots Tucson stirring, Jake calls over, "C'mon, Tucson. You can sit at the table if you want, or if you don't, we can just sneak you scraps underneath it." He's in a good mood after his run with Scott, all bright mannerisms and easy jokes. Nodding to Sly, Scott says, "Yeah. Scott McCall. Nice to meet you." He seems affable and curious, but doesn't ask what was up with the whole fairy queen thing. Usually he doesn't have to, being nosy in an endearing way is usually Stiles' job. As they talk to the coyote, Scott grins and shakes his head, wondering what life would be like living with such casual shifters, able to switch all the way to their animal form. Or to be one. After that run with Jake, he's frankly envious. He snorts at the idea of feeding the coyote scraps and follows Jason's gesture to the table, scenting the air. His stomach growls as he says, "Smells good, Jason." Tucson yawns, stretches, shakes himself and with a click-click of claws trots over to the table; just before he reaches it, he blurs somewhat or walks through a shadow or something like that, and then there's his human form; he smiles tiredly at Jason as he takes a seat, his stomach already rumbling as he looks over the luncheon set before them. "Have you ever known me to turn down food?" he says to Jason as he eyes the fish dish. Jason Christopher watches as the others walk over to eat. Paying particular attention to how Sly enjoys the food. But then glancing to the others as well. "Waiting for a moment before asking Jacob and Scott. "How did you enjoy your run?" They seem to have really struck it off and that pleases Jason, greatly. He has a lot on his mind recently. Now more than ever with his son's return. But the alliance between the wolf packs was something that had a lot of meaning to him. He wanted them to be close, for when...Well, when he was out of town to deal with his past. Soon, it would need to be soon. "Thank you Scott, I hope it tastes every bit as good then." Jason puts a hand on Tucson's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Of course not. I hope you enjoy it. I know you are a signifigantly better cook. But I think it is nice having someone else cook for you from time to time." "Call me Sly," Sly, who's already at the table, tells Scott. "My real name's Roberte Jason Lupus," he explains, "but everyone's always called me 'Sly.'" As he eats, he demonstrates that at least the fae taught him table manners. He helpfully passes things around the table and generally eats and behaves like a civilized person. He also shows the same large appetite that seems to be common to all teenage boys--especially teenage shifting boys. He takes a hearty portion of everything, and as he samples each item, you'd think he'd never eaten before from his he reacts to it. After he finishes swallowing a bite of club sandwich, he explains, "I've been living off of pretty much nothing but pizza and power bars for weeks. This is so good, Dad!" Settling into his role in Jason's family, almost bizarrely, seems to come without much difficulty at all. When Tucson joins them, Sly smiles at him. "Hey," he greets. Jacob gives Jason another hug and a kiss on the cheek before he sits down, and he predictably gravitates toward everything with meat in it. The pasta gets some attention, the fish and sandwiches even more. (Club sandwiches have bacon. Bacon is at least two of the four food groups, isn't it?) Jacob doesn't quite make the show that Sly does, but he certainly nods along and agrees, "It's all really good. Thanks for cooking." And he smiles at Jason in that... way. The way newlyweds or high schoolers in a new relationship can be. Only with Jacob, it just never seems to fade. When Tucson approaches, he's favored with a grin, and Jake asks, "Sleep okay? Scott and I just finished our run." He looks to Scott, then, inviting him to share any comments. Scott McCall nods at Sly's introduction and then grins. "Remind me to introduce you to my friend Stiles, he's all about picking your own name." And then he looks at Jason, smiling a bit more. He can't help it. Now that he's spending time around these people, the little quirks are striking him. Like those formal tones and phrases coming out of a guy who looks barely older than Scott himself. "I'm sure it will be great." And at the question, he replies, "It was ...awesome." And he seems to mean that. The memory of the run is still fresh in his mind and he glances over to Jake and shrugs, saying, "I couldn't keep up but I loved it." Tucson smiles shyly at Sly, still unsure of how to react to him. He's been watching him, though. People who have been in Faerie sometimes are a little twitchy. He takes some of the fish and makes a sandwich as well, then a few spoons of pasta. Omnivore. He's not sloppy but a quick economical eater - bite, bite, gone. He does linger over the pasta, however, savoring it more. Obviously he's forcing himself to slow up, a process that's been ongoing as long as he's been eating here. "I slept OK," he says to Jacob, a half-truth at best. There were a few little yips and snaps during the night. Jason Christopher smiles tenderly at his son, pleased he seems to enjoy the small meal he has prepared for them. Realistically Jason would be as happy chasing down a deer in the forest. But just the same he is also happy with a more civilized meal as well. Balance, Equalibrium. Jason doesn't comment about the nickname. He wanted his son to be careful, and if that helped, so be it. He leans into Jacob's hug, and seems pleased that he and everyone else is enjoying the lunch. For himself he has fish and salad initially. Then a sandwhich, followed by the scone. Sipping a glass of strong green tea as he eats. He watches for the interactions between each of them. Just something he tends to do really. He nods to Tucson when he catches his eye at one point. Trying to express to him, that it is ok. After a while Sly slows down, savoring the food rather than wolfing it down (so to speak), and he tries the salad, the tea, those less obvious things. He watches the others, too. These are strangers to him, people he knows nothing about, and that makes him very curious. They're all part of his father's life in some way, after all. Tucson in particular get an odd look from him, as Sly observes, "You looked kind of uneasy to me. You sure you slept okay?" He remembers Tucson from the previous night, too, and he remembers how freaked out he seemed. Those paying attention may notice some unease, even a flash of guilt, showing in his manner. "Couldn't keep up yet," Jacob corrects Scott with a grin. "You did great for your first run through! You've got the right instincts. And you've got the howl down." Anyone nearby likely heard, an hour or so ago, when the two of them howled out over the forest from atop the waterfall nearby, just two young alpha wolves reveling in their power and camaraderie. "Maybe we should visit Beacon Hills once things are settled," he suggests. "I had to miss out, last time, but it'd be cool to see your home, meet your friends... all that." Piling his plate high, Scott tucks in and concentrates on eating and watching, sipping the occasional drink of water. He nods his thanks to Jason again and makes a sound that might be 'S'good, thanks!' Or would be, if it weren't muttered around something wrapped in bacon. And at the correction he swallows and shakes his head ruefully, "No way, dude. Nothing on two feet is going to match the speed of that giant wolf shape." He grins again and says, "But sure, c'mon down to Beacon Hills. You can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch, you can get to know us and our place. It's a good town. Not, um, well ... rich. But good people. And my mom makes insane food when she knows we're having company. And you'd like my pack. And Doc Deaton, my em.... ployer." He stumbles a little as he says that last. Tucson shakes his head at Sly. "Bunch of old urban legends and trust me, we hear them all," he says. "Got me kinda squirrely. 's nothing," he says around a mouthful of pasta, instinctively putting a little of his own magic behind that lie. "Beacon Hills sounds like a cool place." Jason Christopher is watching the moment between Sly and Tucson, but in a very subtle manner. He nods to Jacob and smiles softly. "It is a nice town Jacob. I knew someone there once. I am afraid she is gone, now. Her son still lives there though. I'd like to visit again myself. With Scott's permission of course." Scott McCall was the alpha of that territory after all. Jason had told them all before they all had much more potential. Jacob was not speaking wrong. Scott was certainly capable of much more growth. "A phase which you are almost certainly also capable of Scott." When he mentions they would be welcome Jason nods and smiles. "Seems like that is settled, we will make a point to visit." Of course he had some other matters to clear up first. Patricide and such. Just some details, AmIright? "Tucson, as I have told you. There is no place safer than where you are." He reaches out and again places a hand on the coyote. "You have my word, I will always protect you." He looks around the table, his eyes lingering on each of them. Even on Scott as much as he knows the other alpha would prefer it otherwise. "All of you." His voice has that firmness to it, that quiet power and strength, that always makes his particular alpha variety come on something fierce. Sly can't quite keep from letting an amused snort escape his nose, though once he does, he freezes and glances around the table awkwardly, an apology in his eyes. Then he swallows, clears his throat, and tries to explain himself. "Um, just... I think worrying about Queen Mab is... silly. Here, my father's protecting you. If he can't do it, then nothing would save you, anyway. Second, if Mab really wanted to get you... then sooner or later she would, anyway, so why worry about it? Just enjoy what you've got." He pauses, glances around again, and adds more quietly, "But... that's just my opinion." Jacob flashes his grin at Scott, almost as if he wants to say I told you so but is a bit too polite to do so. There's a friendly way about it, though, like a shared joke between teammates, or even brothers. It's easy to see that Jake feels closer to Scott all the time, and it hardly seems surprisingly. They have a great deal in common, and it's been a long time since Jacob quite felt like he had a friend who was just a peer and not something more complicated. Scott McCall gives Jason a grin and says, entirely sincerely but still amused at the thought, "I'm sure my mom would be interested in meeting you, Jason. But cool. It will be fun." He is aware the older and more powerful alpha could have just said he was going and left Scott to deal with it, but chose not to and that makes Scott feel better about him. Though he still rolls his eyes at that statement about protection. At Sly's words, he says, "She's that bad? Why did she, um, give us stuff? Would something bad happen if we use them?" And then, returning Jason's smile with a shrug that says he caught that restrained 'I told you so', he tucks back into his food, making short work of the plate. Tucson nods and gives a little shiver at the power of the alpha touching him, and he blushes at Sly. "Sorry, it just weirds me out," is all he says, and concentrates on his food for a bit. Mmm, food. He gives Scott a significant look. "It was part of her being magnanimous, I hope, shwoing she can give away valuable things and it costs her nothing; I.. I think it was covered by the debt she owed Jason. All that.. back and forth stuff makes my head hurt," he says with a tight smile. "As far as something bad? I don't think so, since that would stain the gift she was giving to Jason and you were his guests, so under guest-right.. " He pauses. "Just be damn careful with them, and don't say thanks afterwards. The gift was given, you accepted." Jason Christopher nods to his son but adds on again. "Nothing is causing anyone here harm." He doesn't need to explain why again. He isn't allowing it yadda yadda. He certainly seems emphatic about it though. Pretty confident. He leans back, sipping more of his tea and seeming fairly content to let the matter go then. Pleased to just bask in the good company and the pleasant feelings of comraderie. Things he was starting to get used to again. Starting to feel were natural again. Particularly now. "I will look forward to meeting her as well Scott." Jason would no doubt finr MaMa McCall wonderful company. Jason nods to Tucson's take on things. "There are accords that must be followed. I believe Tucson has the right of it." He takes a shallow breath and releases it slowly in a relaxed manner. Glancing down towards the glass floor, he can feel eyes on them. Several of his animal friends are eyeing all that food in a rather hungry manner. "You did a service she asked you to," Sly explains, "and she never lets herself be in anyone's debt. So she gave you a gift that she considered equal in value. If you use the gift like she told you and don't make any new bargains, no matter what, then you're respecting her by accepting the bargain, you keep things equal between you, and you don't piss her off." He grins a little. "She's a much better friend than an enemy, trust me." And from his tone, he eve may like her. He clearly has a healthy respect, but he doesn't seem particularly fearful or skittish at her name. He nods along when Jason speaks of the Accords, clearly in agreement. "Good times," Jake laughs quietly. "Road trips, meeting interesting people... fairy queens. At least life's not gonna get boring any time soon." He smirks across the table at everyone, gives a little shrug, and then bites into his sandwich again. Apparently, he too trusts in things--or at least in Jason. Typical imprinted wolf. Scott McCall has a thoughtful expression on his face as the other speak of the fairy queen and her gift. That slightly uneven jawline is emphasized as he set it a little, as though he's come to a decision. But he just nods and says, "Cool. Good to know, guys." He glances at Jake for a moment and then back to his plate, deciding to finish his food before it gets cold, saying, with a faintly ironic tone, "No, probably not getting boring soon." Tucson gives a quick nod to Sly, his demeanor changing towards him like someone snapping on a light. "Yes. Listen to him," he says to Scott. He snaps down a section of club sandwich. "I should go down there, just to make sure stuff didn't follow you. Some of the good neighbors are not so good," he says with a slight smile. "And no, you'll never have a boring life again. Not even after you die." At the mention of death, well, Jason Christopher flows to his feet rather suddenly in that odd manner he has. Where it seems like he has scarecely moved and yet clearly movement happened. He starts gathering some of the extra un-cooked food, scraps, and such onto plates. "If you'll please excuse me everyone. Some other friends of mine would like to be included in our get together as well." The hungry eyes of the various animals stare up through the glass in front of the fireplace. Cats and dogs yes. But also cougars, and bears and various smaller animals like squirrels. Many of them looking far more intelligent than any animal has a right to. Jason starts to walk to the steps leading down into the caves. Death was not really a topic he apparently wished to intrude on his good spirits at the moment. "Please don't worry about the mess. I will clean up when I return." It was utterly unacceptable for guests to tidy up after themselves after all. Anyone that watches through the glass will see himwalk among the various animals. Stroking, petting, and scritching as he sets plates down among them and feeds many of them by hand. Oh, not to mention the wolves. Oh yes. Plenty of wolves.